What is it about this Little Girl?
by Unskai
Summary: Sesshomaru wants to know what it is about Rin that makes him want to protect her. Is it her eyes? Her smile? Her innocents


I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but I don't...cry Oh well hope you like this short about The Great Lord of the Western Land

'_What is it about this little girl?'_ The Lord of the Western Land thought as he watched the small child running round chasing the smaller demon named, Jaken. _'When she looks at me with those big brown puppy eyes I just can't help myself. Is it her eyes that make me this way? Is it those brown orbs that makes, the ice around my heart melt? Maybe it's her smile. That tiny little line that plays with her lips that line that makes my heart skip in its beat when I know that I made her smile. It could be her innocent looks that make my heart stop because I know she isn't innocent at all. She should be though.'_

'_What a life it must have been for her before I saved her from the wolves. Seeing one's family die takes away any innocents. So young she was when it happened and she still dreams of it. She awakes in a cold sweat, shivering. She says nothing to me though because she wants to show me how big and brave she is.' _

'_I already know this of course. It was this tiny little creature who came up to me and gave me water and food when I was injured by my half-brother Inuyasha. It was her who risked everything and even got a beat for me. It was her who decided to follow me after I saved her.'_ A small smile played on the Lord's lips.

'_I remember the first time I looked into those big brown eyes. She was so scared yet somehow relieved that she was in my arms. I remember when I noticed her following me shortly after I saved her. She wasn't scared of the woods around us and she didn't seem to mind walking around barefooted through the woods either. She just followed and tried to keep up so I wouldn't have to slow down. When she got tired she just kept moving her little legs seizing up on her. She never complained though. When I stopped and sat down to rest myself by a tree she came and sat next to me. Her eyes would close and she would start to fall asleep but then she would snap out of it and sit up again. I looked at her as she rubbed her eyes and told her that is was ok to sleep that I myself would soon be taken over by it. She asked me if I would wake her when it was time to go, and I nodded because I heard fear in her voice.'_

'_It wasn't until later when I realized that the fear in her voice was the fear of being left behind and alone again. I knew what it was like to be alone and for a little kid it must have been hard to feel that way.'_

'_I also remember the first time she fell and got a thorn stuck in her hand. I had seen it happen in the corner of my eye. She looked like she wanted to cry but when she saw me looking she tried so hard to keep her tears to herself. It didn't work but something happened to me. My heart was racing and a slight panic was setting in. She was hurt and she felt that she couldn't cry. Bending down I took her hand and looked at it then at her. Tears were streaming down her tiny face and my heart felt like it was going to give out. I told her to close her eyes and count to three for me and she did as she was told. Only I pulled the thorn out when she was at two. She let out a cry and held her hand to her chest. In one quick move I found myself hugging her close letting her cry into me shoulder. When she calmed down I found a piece of cloth (Jaken's sleeve) and wrapped her hand. She then held it up to me and asked if I would kiss it. I didn't know how that would help it but I had seen that half-breed's mother do it and it made him feel better. So I kissed it and she giggled. My heart felt lighter after that because I had made her smile. Then she gave me a hug around my neck and told me she loved me.'_

'_I was shocked! The last person who told me that was my father and it had been a short one. I had to walk away from them for awhile though because my eyes had gotten teary and my mind was racing with thoughts. I had become everything I hated about my father. A mortal loving fool who would die if it meant protecting Rin, and nothing was ever going to change.'_

'_Now it wasn't as though I was in love with her, but something else had gotten my attention when it came to her. I could never see her as a lover she was to young and innocent for my touch and that wasn't the feelings I had for her. I love her yes but, not like that, not like my father loved Inuyasha's mother. When it came to her I was very protective over her like a father of his pup.'_

That was it the Lord of the West thought. That was the answer to every thing that he was feeling. She was his pup and he would see to her protection.

He stood up and called for her. She came running to his side and they left his servant Jaken following behind them. Some where during there walk her hand had reached up and taken his gently. He smiled to himself and held her hand back. This was his pup and if anyone tried to take her away he would kill them in a very painful way.

-End-

Awwwwwww I wrote this in my second period class you know when I should have been doing my work…LOL hope you like it.


End file.
